littlebearfandomcom-20200214-history
Duck Takes the Cake
Duck Takes the Cake is the third story in the 56th episode of Little Bear. Summary Hen has so much to do, that Duck helps her for the tea party. Duck takes Hen's requests too literally. Hen still manages to start the tea party. Synopsis Duck is outside picking flowers before making her way to Hen's house. Inside, Hen is fast asleep, snoring away in her hay bed. Duck comes in to wake her up and gives her the flowers for the tea party. Hen suddenly panics when she remembers everything that has to be done. Duck offers to help, so Hen tells her what has to be done: separate the eggs, draw a pitcher of milk, measure the flower and ice the cake. Then squeeze the lemons and roll out the cookie dough, and put the cozy on the teapot. Duck promises to do "exactly," what Hen said while she picks strawberries for the strawberry shortcake. But as Duck takes things literally, she separates the eggs around the house until Little Bear comes along for the tea party. Duck explains what has to be done and asks Little Bear to draw a pitcher of milk. Instead Little Bear draws a picture of a bottle of milk on his drawing pad. While Duck measures the flower, by standing the bag up beside herself, Owl comes along too and hears what's going on. Duck realizes the shortcake isn't so "short," so she and Owl eat some of it away before Duck tells Owl to ice the cake. But of course, Owl is now holding a block of ice to the cake, thanks to Duck taking everything so literally. While she and Little Bear are squeezing the lemons as hard as they can, Cat comes by and hears what's going on too. After that, everyone gathers up the cookie dough and start rolling it around the house in circles, although Cat mistakenly throws it at one point while Duck is keeping the teapot cozy by sitting on it. Hen suddenly comes in with the strawberries and demands what's going on while she stares and gapes, wide-eyed at all the most peculiar nonsense going on around her. Duck, Little Bear, Owl and Cat al explain what they did until Duck says they did everything exactly like Hen said. Hen suddenly sees the funny side of the whole thing and bursts into clucks of laughter, stating that they did indeed, "Exactly," before she suggests starting the tea party. In spite of all the nonsense that had ensued, the tea party starts. When Hen presents the cake, Cat notes that it's a very short cake. Even Hen notices it's shorter than she remembers. Duck explains she turned the shortcake into a short cake, making Hen declare that Duck takes the cake...exactly. Once again, Duck takes it literally and takes the cake with her, being chased by everyone else. Watch Episode Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Duck Category:Episodes featuring Little Bear Category:Episodes featuring Hen Category:Episodes featuring Cat Category:Episodes featuring Owl Category:Season 5 Episodes